tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuhthreefan as "Bridgette" (Camp Drama)
17:00 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@c-69-246-225-39.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #conepate 17:00 <@TDIFan13> Hi, N3. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:00 can I have Op 17:00 <@CD-TDA> no. 17:00 <@CD-TDA> You are auditioning 17:00 why? 17:00 oh 17:00 ok 17:00 <@CD-TDA> Because you are auditioning 17:01 <@TDIFan13> um, so, haha, are you gonna slate? XD 17:02 what do you mean? 17:02 do I just start or something 17:02 <@TDIFan13> um 17:02 <@TDIFan13> you slate 17:02 <@TDIFan13> so 17:02 <@TDIFan13> what characters are you auditioning for 17:03 oh 17:03 kk 17:03 ------START------- 17:03 I'm auditioning for Bridgette and Leshawna 17:03 <@TDIFan13> Okay, awesome. 17:03 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:03 ok 17:04 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:04 about an 8 17:05 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:05 7 17:05 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:05 No 17:05 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions about Bridgette. 17:06 ok 17:06 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:06 yes 17:07 <@TDIFan13> Who do you want as a romantic partner? Anyone in mind? 17:07 Maybe Geoff 17:07 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:08 <@CD-TDA> Hello? N3? 17:09 I would say yes for devlopment, but I'll stay in-charcter at first. 17:09 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:09 protagonist 17:10 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:10 <@TDIFan13> Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:11 (it's not ready yet :/) 17:11 <@TDIFan13> okay, can you link us to the page anyway so we can read it in a few weeks when it's done? :) 17:11 Ok 17:11 hold on 17:12 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Numbuhthreefan/Roleplay_Reborn_-_Audition 17:13 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Katie. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:14 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Katie13 17:14 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Bridgette 17:14 * Katie13 sits on the Dock of Shame, crying. 17:14 * Bridgette walks over to see what's wrong. 17:15 <@Katie13> WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. :'( 17:15 What's wrong Katie? 17:15 <@Katie13> I... 17:15 <@Katie13> I just can't believe me and Sadie are on opposite teams. :( 17:15 <@Katie13> I'm so sad. 17:17 Awww, well if it makes you feel better. I'll hang with you or switch teams. 17:17 switch * 17:17 <@Katie13> I don't think switching teams is allowed. 17:17 <@Katie13> And I like you, Bridge, I really do.. 17:17 <@Katie13> It's just that me and Sadie are BFFs for life! 17:17 Ok, then I will be your friend then. 17:18 <@Katie13> Really? :) 17:18 Yes :D 17:18 Your cool 17:18 and nice 17:18 <@Katie13> You seem nice too, Bridge! 17:18 <@Katie13> So, got any guys you're eying on camp? 17:19 oooh I really like Geoff 17:19 <@Katie13> Really? 17:19 yes 17:19 <@Katie13> That's cute... does he like you back? 17:19 Well, I haven't talked to him yet. 17:20 <@Katie13> Oh... well, I hope he warms up to you. :D 17:20 Me too. 17:20 Katie13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:20 <@TDIFan13> Okay, we'll end the scene here. 17:20 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Leshawna. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 17:20 <@TDIFan13> Gimme a sec. 17:20 Bridgette has changed nick to numbuhthreefan Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions